Hidden Faces
by Miss Lovely.x
Summary: Modern/ AU  When Uther finds out that someone has attempted to kill Morgana, he sends his police officers, Arthur and Merlin to investigate. Will they discover who is trying to kill Morgana before it's too late?
1. Pendragon Police Agency

Hey Everyone :D ,

I'm getting addicted to writing a new story every time i finish one ;D

Anyways Please R&R :) x

* * *

><p>Inside the Pendragon Police Agency, behind the sealed doors of Uther Pendragon's office, an intense meeting was about to take place between three police officers.<p>

Uther entwined his hands and rested them on the table in front of Arthur and Merlin "I have called both of you to talk about Morgana."

Arthur was surprised "Morgana?"

"Her life is in danger." Uther said with a serious tone while his eyes settled in Arthur's.

"Morgana's?" Arthur said unbelievably as he straightened himself up on the chair.

"Yes Arthur, Morgana's. Someone has attempted to kill her." Uther said while he glared at both police officers.

"What?" Arthur said horrified.

"Yes, someone tried to poison her."

"How do you know? Did Morgana tell you?" Arthur asked curiously.

"No, you know how she is , she knows if she told me I would probably force her to come back here or I would have police officers watching over her. She prefers to deal with things herself." Uther said as he shook his head lightly.

"So how do you..." Merlin began.

Uther interrupted him "Morgana's best friend Gwen whom she lives with and goes to the same university with, she phoned me today and told me without letting Morgana know."

Immediately Arthur spoke "I think you should bring her back here."

"No Arthur, we need to investigate who's trying to kill her, if she stays there, someone would attempt to kill her so we could find the killer. Also she doesn't know that Gwen has told me; if she does she would be angry with her."

"You can't be serious." Arthur said horrified; he couldn't believe his father sometimes.

"Arthur..."

"Why don't you understand father, she can't stay there, she might die."

"She won't." Uther said with confidence and assurance.

"How can you be so sure?" This time Arthur spoke loudly.

"Because she will have someone to protect her."

"Who?"

"'You." Uther said as he noticed Arthur's horrified expression "You're going to go to Morgana and live with her and Gwen."

Arthur's eyes widened "You're joking, right?"

"What does it look like Arthur." Uther glared at him.

"What? That's..."

Uther cut of Arthur's sentence mid way "I need you to be with her all the time. This way you can protect her and investigate who the killer is."

"But..."

"That's an order." Uther said sternly.

Arthur resisted the urge to shout at his father "Fine, but I can't go to the same university as her or study the same course as her, so I can't be with her all the time."

"Don't worry it's all sorted." Uther said with a smirk. "I've spoken to my friend, the head of Aston University, he knows about our mission; you're going to that university and studying the same course as Morgana."

Arthur sighed "Is this a good idea?" He couldn't help but think that his father was insane to send him to live with Morgana; someone he always quarrelled with.

"Arthur, I promised Gorlois that I would protect Morgana at any cost. I could send anyone else but you are the most trustworthy and the best trained police officer I have and I can't let Morgana get suspicious."

"Fine."

"Oh by the way you will have company."

Arthur looked at his father confused.

Uther carried on "Merlin's going with you."

Arthur eyes turned to Merlin who was smiling. Instantly he faced his father "You've got to be joking..."

"Arthur I can't send you there on your own, you will have the assistance of Merlin to help you with this case."

"But..."

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay with Morgana and Gwen by yourself." Merlin said with a teasing tone.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said, he turned to his father who was looking at him sharply.

"He'll be staying with you and going to the same university as you." Uther commanded.

"Fine." Arthur said reluctantly.

"Good, this should stay between you, Merlin, me and Gwen."

"Gwen knows about our mission?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, she knows about this too. Now, you both will leave today so pack your stuff and go, I will phone Morgana and tell her. You know where she lives Arthur, don't you?"

"Yes father, I remember where she lives, we visited her this summer." Arthur said as he stood up followed by Merlin.

Uther got up and walked up to him and placed his hand on Arthur's arm "Good and make sure Morgana doesn't find out anything; you both are going there as an undercover agent and I shall see you both after the mission is completed." Uther said looking at both of the police officers while be brought his hand back to himself.

"Yes father." Arthur said with a short smile and walked out.

"Yes sir." Merlin respectfully said to Uther and walked out behind Arthur.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked out of his house wearing jeans and a jumper holding his suitcase. As he reached his car, he placed his suitcase on of the back seats of the car. He then sat inside the car and drove off. After a couple minutes of driving he stopped outside Merlin's house waiting him to come.<p>

After a minute Merlin came out wearing jeans and a jacket, he had a big bag in his hand and ran to Arthur's car. He opened the back seat car door and put his bag near Arthur's suitcase and made his way to sit at the front on the passenger seat.

"Merlin, can't you ever be on time." Arthur said instantly as Merlin sat in the car.

Merlin shut his car door and put on his seat belt "Arthur, I'm only a minute late, I'm sure..."

"As a police officer you should be precisely on time." Arthur interrupted as he drove off.

Merlin sighed heavily which irritated Arthur. "Don't give me that Merlin, you should be happy that I came to pick you up, you were so silly to crash your own car into your own garage."

"It wasn't my fault." Said Merlin defensively.

"Of course it wasn't. You dozed off in the car and accidently crashed it in to your garage, that's my fault, right?" Arthur said with a mocking tone.

"Yes it is, you made me do overtime, that's why I dozed off. I don't even know what sleep is anymore thanks to you."

"Just shut up Merlin, keep the excuses to your self."

"I should keep them to myself, like you're going to listen to them." Merlin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said while he made no eye contact with him.

"You're so rude Arthur; I don't think anyone would let you speak to them they way I do." Merlin said as he shook his head lightly.

Arthur smirked "You have no choice but to listen to my rude remarks, you work for my father."

"So do you." Merlin said with a grin.

"But he's my father." Arthur said proudly and emphasised on the last word.

Merlin rolled his eyes."No need to state the obvious."

"Why do you have to talk so much?" Arthur said with annoyance in his voice.

"It's one of my talents." Merlin said proudly with a wide grin.

Arthur spoke sternly. "Well get rid of it before I do."

Merlin rolled his eyes "I love to see you try."

Arthur took a quick glance at Merlin "Are you challenging me Merlin?"

Merlin put up both of his hands in front of him defensively "Of course not, I'm just stating the obvious."

Arthur resisted the urge to bang his own head on the steering wheel "Just shut up will you." He said loudly and ran his hand through his soft hair.

Merlin placed his hands back on his lap and became quiet. After a few minutes he spoke "Is it right to hide from Morgana that we are going there as undercover cops?"

"Just do as you are told Merlin." Arthur said as he shook his head lightly.

Merlin insisted "But if we tell her, I'm sure..."

"Just remember Merlin, if she finds out then you have to not only face me but also my father." Arthur said with a short smile; he knew this would shut Merlin up.

Merlin instantly became quiet, he didn't want to imagine himself before Uther who would be disappointed with him if he found out that Merlin told Morgana about there mission . He wouldn't want to get sacked. "She won't find out then." Merlin gasped.

"I knew you would understand." Arthur said with a smirk.


	2. The Four Friends

julia - Thanks for the review, i will try to put as much ArMor interaction as i can :)

Anyways thankyou all for the reviews, they were amazing and really made my day :D ... I'm sorry for not updating earlier :D xx

Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Arthur parked in Morgana's drive way. "We're here." He said to Merlin.<p>

They took of there seat belts and got out of the car and then grabbed there luggage and walked till Morgana's front door.

Arthur knocked on the door, after two attempts someone opened the door with anything but a welcoming smile. The lady was wearing a white tunic with black leggings. Her black hair pushed into a bun while locks of hair falling out of the bun.

"Morgana, am I not pleased to see you." Arthur said cheerfully while he looked at her.

"Ask you're self that question." She retorted. He gaze turned to Merlin. "Merlin, right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Uther told me." She said politely. "It's nice to meet..."

"We can complete all the formalities when we go inside." Arthur interrupted.

Morgana quietly sighed and opened the door wider and she gave them way in.

Both of the officers walked in to the living room while Morgana shut the door.

"I hope you don't mind us staying here." Merlin said with a smile.

"She doesn't." Arthur immediately said as he placed his suitcase on the carpet.

Morgana folded her arms as she walked further in to the room "Like I have a choice, Uther's words are like a command."

"I agree with you." Arthur said thinking the reason why he came here mostly was because Uthur commanded him.

"Can I get you anything?"

Arthur managed a smile "Coke would be great." He said as he sat on the sofa.

"I was talking to Merlin." She said with widened eyes and a teasing smile.

Merlin put his bag on the sofa and sat down next to it "Ummm... water would be fine."

"Water? Don't you want something else." Morgana asked with a polite tone.

Merlin cleared his throat "Orange juice please."

"Hmmm that's more like it." Morgana said with a wide smile. She looked at Arthur "Arthur would you like coke?"

"Yes." He said; surprised that she offered it.

"Oh sorry there's none." She said unapologetically while she put on an innocent face.

"Then why did you ask?" He asked her with daring eyes.

"Just being nice." Morgana said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Fine, put me something else to drink."

"Arthur, I'm not you're slave get up and put something in yourself." She said while she was in the kitchen.

Arthur sighed heavily and made his way to the kitchen. "I expected a better welcoming."

"You know me Arthur, I only give good welcoming to people who deserve it." Morgana said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Arthur mumbled as he opened the fridge door.

Merlin was sitting quietly when he heard someone knocking on the door.

Morgana called out to Merlin from the kitchen "Merlin, could you open the door, it must be Gwen."

"Yes of course." Merlin got up from the sofa and went to the front door and opened it. He spotted a beautiful girl with curly black hair and a charming smile. "Hey, Morgana's in the kitchen" He said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

Gwen nodded and walked in. "Did you come with Arthur?"

"Yes."

She nodded again as she put out her hand "Hey, my name's Guinevere, most people call me Gwen. And you are? Sorry I don't remember your name."

Merlin shook her hand "My name's Merlin and most people call me..." He paused to think "Merlin."

Gwen let out a little chuckle "Nice to meet you Merlin."

"You too." He said while Gwen smiled at him. He closed the front door and walked behind Gwen to the living room.

"Guinevere." Arthur said who just walked out on the kitchen with a glass of Pepsi in his hand.

"Arthur. How are you?" She said with an admirable smile.

"Good, you?"

"Great."

"Here you are Merlin." Morgana said as she gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Merlin smiled as he took a sip and sat down on the sofa.

Morgana smiled at him, she thought he looked more friendlier and was a more appreciative person compared to Arthur. Her eyes turned to Gwen "Want anything Gwen?"

"Nope." Gwen said with a smile while she took a seat on the sofa opposite Merlin.

Morgana also sat on the sofa next to Gwen "So, I heard both of you are coming to the same university as us then, studying the same course." She asked her eyes moving between Arthur and Merlin.

"You heard right Morgana." Arthur said while he sat on the sofa next to Merlin.

"But why? You're a police officer."

"And? I want to have a different career, me and Merlin both do."

Morgana looked at them suspiciously. "So you remembered this after 5 months since university has begun and after you both have become police officers."

Arthur took a sip of his Pepsi "Don't worry about it Morgana, if the head of the university doesn't then mind then why do you?" He asked hoping to end all her questions."And as i said , me and Merlin want a different career."

Morgana rolled here eyes. "I'm suprised Uther doesn't mind."

There was an awkward silence before Gwen spoke "Do you both like fashion?"

"No." Merlin and Arthur replied at the same time.

"Girls are more interested in it." Arthur said as carelessly and Merlin nodded with agreement. They took a sip of there drink.

"Then why do you want to study fashion designing?" Morgana asked curiously.

Merlin and Arthur both chocked on there drinks.

Gwen looked at them concerningly "Oh gosh , are you alright?"

Merlin never answered Gwen's concerned question, he looked at Morgana "We are?" He asked.

Morgana looked at them surprisingly "Yes, Uther said that you both are going to be studying the same course as us which is fashion designing."

Merlin's mouth was wide open "We're going to be studying fashion designing." He said as if he couldn't believe it. "You got to be kidding."

Gwen and Morgana looked at them confused.

"Of...of course we are." Arthur quickly said while he glared at Merlin. His eyes turned to Morgana who looked at them very suspiciously. "We were joking, we are interesting in fashion designing, it's very, very...what's the word Merlin." Arthur said looking at Merlin for some help.

Merlin gasped "B…b...boring." The word slipped out his mouth and he quickly bit his tongue.

Arthur faked a laugh "Merlin, don't you mean brilliant?" He said emphasising on the last word.

Merlin instantly agreed "Yes, that's what I meant."

"So why was Merlin so surprised that he was going to study fashion designing?" Morgana questioned; she knew something fishy was going on.

Arthur took a second to think of an answer before he spoke "He's too embarrassed to admit it, aren't you Merlin?" He said as he turned to Merlin.

"Err...i..."

"It's ok, no need to feel embarrassed. I'll..." Arthur's voice got stuck in his throat as Morgana stood up and walked to him.

"I can always tell when you are lying." She said with assuredly.

Arthur was quiet for sometime "I'm not." He said as he lost himself in her sharp green eyes.

"You can't lie to me. I know you more than anyone."

"I'm not." He repeated.

"I believe you." Morgana said sarcastically as she turned away and Arthur quietly sighed in relief even though he knew she didn't believe him and he was unsure how long he can lie to her.

"Can you show us our room?" Merlin asked quickly , changing the topic.

Morgana smiled at him "Follow me." she said as she walked out of the room.

Merlin and Arthur grabbed there luggage and walked after her with Gwen behind them. They walked up the stairs and followed Morgana into a room.

"This is your room." Morgana said proudly as she stood inside a wide room, with a blue glittery wallpaper, two single beds with side tables, a wardrobe, a table with a chair next to it.

"Who's? Mine or Merlin's." Arthur said as he walked in to the room. He couldn't help but admit that the room did look presentable.

"Both."

Arthur turned around and looked at her horrified.

"It does have two beds." She carried on.

"Me and Merlin , stay in the same room, are you crazy?"

Morgana folded her arms "No."

"Then..."

"You know this is a three bed room house Arthur , i have one room, Gwen has one room and this is the last room." She sighed.

Gwen nodded in agreement.

Arthur pointed at Morgana and Gwen "Can't you two share?" he asked stubbornly.

"Look Arthur, if you want to stay you can, if not…" Morgana said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine." Arthur said as he threw his suitcase on one of the beds "Like I have a choice."

Morgana just unfolded her arms and looked at Merlin "I do sympathise with you Merlin, you have to sleep with Arthur." She said in disgust.

"Shut up Morgana." Arthur said without any force in his voice.

Morgana pulled out her tongue at Arthur to which he gave her an evil look. She looked at Merlin who was smiling and her and returned the smile and then left the room with Gwen.

Merlin put his bag on the floor. "This is a nice room." He said with a big smile after Morgana and Gwen left.

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said as he unzipped his suitcase.

"Stop being moody."

"I'm not."

Merlin rolled his eyes, a cheeky smile appeared on his lips as he thought of something funny "Imagine if this was a double bed."

Arthur paused his unpacking; he knew what Merlin was going to say.

"Then me and you would have to sleep togeth..." Merlin couldn't finish the last word because he had a jumper thrown on his face.

"Keep you imaginations to yourself Merlin and pass me my jumper back."

Merlin wanted to throw the jumper on the floor and stamp on it a couple of times but winding up Arthur never had it's benefits.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, Arthur." Merlin shook Arthur's arm, "Get up or we're going to be late."<p>

"Get lost Merlin." Arthur said sleepily.

"Morgana said we should be up by 8 or otherwise they are going to leave without us."

"Hmm…"

"Arthur." Merlin said as he started shaking his arm faster and quicker.

Arthur pushed his arms away "Shut up will you."

The water jug on the side table caught Merlin's attention "I'm giving you a last warning."

"Get lost."

Merlin grabbed the jug full of water "Fine."

"Goo..." Arthur couldn't finish the word out , he instantly woke up feeling the splash of water on his face.

"Merlin." He shouted as he shivered.

Merlin grinned."I knew you would listen to me."

"Do that every again and you would regret the day you were born."

Merlin curtsied sarcastically "Yes Sire."

Arthur angrily pushed the duvet off him and stormed out of the room.

When Arthur was ready, him and Merlin walked downstairs. As they stepped in the living room , they spotted Morgana and Gwen who were sitting on the table.

"Morning. Breakfast is made." Gwen said with a smile while indicating the toats and the teapot.

"I hope you had a nice sleep." Morgana said with a friendly smile.

Merlin smiled "Yes it was..."

Arthur cut of his sentence mid way as he stormed to the kitchen "When are we leaving?" He questioned.

Morgana shook her head lightly regarding Arthur's rude interruption. "15 minutes." She turned to look at Merlin "Come and grab something to eat Merlin." she said with a smile.

Arthur walked out of the kitchen with a glass and orange juice, he eyed Merlin evilly as he walked to Morgana and Gwen and sat on the table. He couldn't help but notice how nice Morgana was being to Merlin. Unconsciously he tightened his grasp on the glass.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin walked into the classroom.<p>

Arthur noticed that apart from Merlin and him, there was only one other boy in there class who was sitting down. Him and Merlin walked to the front to see the teacher who was looking at his book while Morgana and Gwen went to there seats.

"Good Morning." Merlin said politely.

Geoffrey turned his gaze from the book to Merlin and Arthur "Morning. You are?"

"I'm Merlin and this is Arthur." Merlin said as he pointed to Arthur.

"Oh, the new boys."

"Yes."

"You're studying the course a bit late." Geoffrey said with a glare.

Merlin and Arthur took a glance each other.

Arthur looked at Geoffrey and tried to speak politely "Well all that matters is that we got accepted."

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow "It seems strange."

"It shouldn't." Arthur said as an rude remark and his lips formed a small smirk when the teacher became quiet.

"Grab a seat." Geoffrey said, changing the topic.

Merin looked around not knowing where to sit.

"Come sit here." Gwen said nicely.

Merlin smiled and walked up to Gwen and Morgana while Arthur followed behind.

"This is going to be fun."Merlin whispered to Arthur after they took a seat.

"It better be fun or otherwise i would be sleep in no time." Arthur retorted with a yawn.


	3. Special Moments

Aww thank you for the reviews, you guyys are the best :)!

'Kreuse' - He he you should write a fic with them! I can't wait to read it if you do write it :D

* * *

><p>That was the worst day of my life." Arthur said as he fell on to the bed.<p>

"Quiet, they'll hear." Merlin said watching out for Morgana and Gwen even though he couldn't disagree with Arthur, he really didn't want to go back to the university and study that course.

"I don't care. I can't believe I'm doing this."

"We. You can't believe we are doing this." Merlin corrected as he sat on his bed.

"Arthur." Morgana said as she walked in to the room.

"There's something called knocking Morgana." Arthur immediately said to her.

Morgana ignored him "Elena phoned, she's planned a party and she wants us to come."

"The woman and her unnecessary parties. I'm not going."

"But why?"

"Just."

"Arthur, she's our childhood friend, we've always been to all her parties."

"Morgana she's more closer to you so why do i have to go? and the woman is 10 years older than us."

"She's still your friend as well. And so what if she's 10 years older , is that your excuse not to come to the party?"

"No, first tell me why has she organised a party? Is there a special ocassion?" He questioned.

"No."

"See whats the point then."

"Arthur, you know her, she loves parties and the reason why she has so many of them is to meet up with everyone."

"Still i am not going."

"Arthur." Morgana moaned, she didn't know why he had to be so stubborn.

"I don't want to okay." He sternly said.

That's it, she tried to be nice but he still didn't listen, so why bother "Fine as you wish but I'm still going to go, with you or without you."

"But .." Arthur said, he couldn't let morgana go on her own, if Uther found out then it would be trouble. "Morgana." he moaned.

"What I didn't say you have to come."

"I have too."

His answer startled her; why did he have to come with her "Why? I can go on my own."

"I think you should go with her." Merlin interrupted with a warning glance. Someone attempted to kill Morgana and letting her go to the party alone was not a good idea.

Arthur took a few seconds to think "I'm coming with you."

"What, why? I thought you didn't want to come."

"I do now."

"What's going on?" Morgana said as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"I'm not stupid Arthur , one minute you don't want to go to the party and when i tell you that I'll go on my own then you want to come. You're not coming to the party because you don't want me to go alone, that I know so just tell me why."

Arthur tensed, he looked at her, her eyes asked many questions "If you go to the party then i have to as well otherwise Elena will be like why i didn't come." He said hoping that it was a reasonable excuse for Morgana to believe him.

"Whatever Arthur." She said as she stormed out of the room. It hurt her; the way Arthur was hiding something from her and if it was concerning her then she deserved to know.

* * *

><p>"Morgana , the party starts today not tomorrow." Arthur said from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Looks like you can't wait to go." She replied as she walked down the stairs.

Arthur's eyes froze on her, she was wearing a turquoise colour long sleeve tunic with navy tight jeans. Her black straight hair was tied up into a pony tail. She had matching earrings on with a black side bag.

As Morgana walked downstairs, her eyes stayed on Arthur, he was wearing a bright red top with black jeans. As soon as she reached downstairs , she ran her hand through Arthur's hair; it felt soft and silky.

"Morgana." He said annoyed as he pushed her hand away.

Morgana chuckled at his annoyance.

"It isn't funny , I hate it when you do this." He said running his hand through his hair; in an attempt to sort It out.

"I was trying to sort it out."

"Sure. You always do that."

"I can't help myself , i wouldn't have to sort out your hair if you could do it yourself."

"Whatever Morgana , I know how much you like running your hand through my hair."

She hated to admit it but it was true "Don't flatter yourself."

"An agreement I hear." He said with a cheeky smile.

Morgana shook her head playfully.

"You both off?" Merlin questioned when he walked out of the living room.

"Yes we are Merlin." Arthur retorted as he opened the front door and stepped out.

"Bye Merlin, Bye Gwen." Morgana said loud enough for Gwen to hear who was in the kitchen.

"Bye, have fun." Gwen replied from kitchen while she was washing up.

"Bye." Merlin said before he closed the door and got a smile from Morgana.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Morgana walked in the hall where people were dancing while listening to the music . They spotted Elena walking towards them , she greeted them with a hug.<p>

"it's great to see you Elena." Morgana smiled at her.

"Well I'm more glad that I've seen you after long time."

"Long time? Elena we met last month." Arthur pointed out.

"Oh yeah, for my party but still Arthur its been a very long time."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"And I'm really glad you could come, you must be getting fed up of attending all these parties." She said while looking at Arthur.

"Obviously." He said.

"Arthur." Morgana gave him a stern look.

"Ey I'm just joking." He laughed it off even though he meant it.

"I always knew you were a joker. Grab yourself a drink while I meet the rest of the guests." Elena said.

"Sure." Morgana said while she walked towards the bar with Arthur.

"I'm tired of attending all these parties."

Morgana sighed "So am i but you don't see me complaining."

"Arthur." a familiar voice called out.

Arthur and Morgana instantly turned around, they spotted a woman wearing a blue mini skirt with a sleeveless purple top on walking towards them.

"Vivene, how are you?"

"Good." she said with a big smile. Her gaze turned to Morgana "Morgana." she simply said.

"Vivene." Morgana said; not too sure what else to say. She didn't really like the woman.

"It's great to see you." Vivene said trying to sound realistic while she put a lock of her straight blonde hair which escaped from her pony tail behind her ear.

Morgana knew Vivene was being nice to her only because Arthur was there. "You too." she said without making an effort to smile.

Vivene brought her gaze back to Arthur "We haven't spoken in ages."

"I know right."

"So you want to dance?"

"Why not." Arthur immediately replied. He turned to face Morgana "Want to join us?" He asked.

Morgana noticed Vivene's smile fading. She could easily say yes to Arthur and annoy Vivene but the woman wasn't really worth it. Her gaze turned to Arthur "No, I'm going to get a drink." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she noticed Viven regain her smile.

"As you wish." He shrugged his shoulders and walked off to the dance floor with Vivene beside him.

Morgana was left there standing, looking at Arthur and Vivene's backs, after a few seconds she walked to the bar that was in the corner of the room and sat down on the bar seat. "One glass of beer please." She said to the bar man.

"Coming up." he said politely as he turned away.

Morgana turned to take a glance of Arthur and she spotted him on the dance floor dancing with Vivene, they were close together dancing happily. She didnt know how long she had been staring at them because Arthur's eyes met hers and he gave her a wink with a smile. She turned around feeling embarassed for staring at them like that. She took the glass the bar man handed her of beer, she was just about to have a sip,

"Hey"

Morgana turned to face the person who was calling her and put the glass back down.

"Hey i'm Gwaine."

He had quite long hair which was kept back by a thin black band. Morgana could tell he was drunk, he had a strong alcohol smell coming from him "Did i ask" She mumbled to herself without making eye contact with him.

"Did you say anything?"

"No." Morgana said politely as her eyes fixed on his.

"I said my name's Gwaine."

She put her fake smile In place "Good to know."

Gwaine let out a little chuckle, he was quite impressed with her attitude "You're really pretty."

"I don't take compliments from strangers." She simply replied.

"I'm not a stranger." Gwaine said flirtly as he put his hand over hers.

Morgana immediately brought her hand to herself, how dare he touch her.

"What?" Gwaine asked innocently.

Morgana resisted the urge to slap him, he was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing so she controlled herself and got up from the bar seat and walked away, she couldn't be bothered to argue with him.

Gwaine immediately ran behind her and grabbed her wrist.

Morgana turned around "Leave me." she hissed.

"Or?"

Her temper started rising "I said..."

Gwaine smirked. "I don't care what you said."

Angrily Morgana slapped him with her other hand, he deserved it. She noticed his cheek turn red, she expected to release her wrist but he didn't, he really was shameful.

"Is that all the power you got." He said slyly which annoyed Morgana more.

She began pulling her arm away. "Get off me."

"No."

"Get off." She said angrily as she tried harder to pull her wrist away from him but she couldn't, he was too strong which angered her more.

"No I..." Gwaine paused as he felt someone hold his arm, the one he was holding Morgana's wrist with.

"Arthur." Morgana almost whispered to herself when she saw him, a small smile crept on her face, she sighed with relief.

"What does it look like you're doing?" Gwaine said angrily to Arthur.

"Get off her." Arthur calmly said, his eyes shone with anger.

"Why? Who is she to you?"

Arthur ignored his question "Get off her." he said each word slowly.

"Naa I don't think so. She's a beauty, she's coming with me." Gwaine said as he looked at Morgana up and down with lustful eyes.

Morgana felt disgusted of his actions.

Arthur's hand tightened around Gwaine's arm "I'm warning you." he said in a louder tone.

"I'm warning you. Stay out of..." Gwaine next word got stuck in his throat when Arthur punched him on the face with alot of force.

Gwaine's hand left Morgana's wrist and he fell on the floor.

Angrily Arthur grabbed his collar and made him get up from the floor, blood was dripping out of Gwaine's nose. Arthur put his fist up again to hit him again.

"No Arthur." Morgana said desperately as she held his arm in an attempt to stop him "Please." She added, she didn't want a scandal to be caused.

Arthur took a glance at Morgana and then turned back to Gwaine who was finding it hard to stand on his feet. He wanted to hit Gwaine again but he couldn't deny Morgana. "Touch Morgana again, you'll regret the day you were born." He hissed at Gwaine and then released him as he stumbled backwards.

Those words touched Morgana's heart, she didn't know why but she felt happy when Arthur said those words to Gwaine. The anger and threat in Arthur's word made her feel as if he really cared about her.

Arthur looked at Morgana and took hold of her hand as they started walking out without a word.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Merlin were in the kitchen when they got interrupted by someone knocking.<p>

"I'll open it." Merlin said to Gwen.

She nodded with a smile.

Merlin made his way to the front foor and opened it, he was suprised to see Arthur and Morgana "You guys are early."

Instead of replying Arthur just barged inside the house while Morgana followed him inside.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, shut the door and walked into the living room "I said you guys are..."

"We know what you said Merlin." Arthur said as he sat down on the sofa and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well?" Merlin questioned wanting to get an answer from them.

Gwen also walked in to the living room.

Arthur's gaze met Morgana's who was expressionless, he looked back at Merlin "Some drunk guy at the party was misbehaving with Morgana."

Merlin and Gwen stayed silent as their eyes flickered between Arthur and Morgana.

"And then i got involved and gave him a punch, he deserved more but Morgana stopped me." He said while his eyes turned to Morgana again.

Gwen walked up to Morgana and placed her hand on her shoulders "You alright?" She asked.

"Of course i am." Morgana said with a smile, it wasnt a serious issue.

"That's good Arthur, i'm proud of you." Merlin said as he tapped Arthur on the back, knowing that it would annoy him.

"Shut up Merlin and don't touch me." Arthur said as he moved away from his reach.

Merlin rolled his eyes at him and looked at Morgana "Well me and Gwen were about to watch a movie, popcorns making, want to join us?" His gaze flickered between Arthur and Morgana.

Morgana was the first to reply "Count me in but i'm going to get changed first." she said as she walked out of the living room.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur "Go and get changed Arthur."

"Don't tell me what to do." Arthur said getting up and walking out the room.

"Then why are you obeying me?" Merlin teased however, Arthur didn't reply.

When Morgana came downstairs in her pyjamas, Gwen and Merlin were sitting on one sofa together with a blanket around them. There was only one more sofa left which Arthur sat on, she sat down next to him. He made no eyecontact with her, she felt awkward.

"All the food is set on the table." Gwen said pointing to the table in front of them which had two bowls of popcorn, cans of coke, crisps and chocolates.

"Thankyou Guinevere." Arthur said with a smile.

"I also helped, how about a thankyou for me."

"Keep dreaming."

"Whatever , turn off the lights." Merlin told him.

Arthur glared at him.

"Please." Merlin added as a request with a smile.

Arthur smiled a little of his small victory as he got up from the sofa and turned off the light. When he sat on the sofa, his hand touched Morgana's and he quicky removed it without looking at her.

After a few minutes of the movie, he felt Morgana come nearer to him but he pretended not to notice "Arthur." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Arthur didn't look at her, he resumed eating his popcorn "Hmm." He mumbled. He turned his head around to look at her when she didn't reply, she was looking at the tv. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied without facing him.

"Then why did you call me?"

"Just."

Arthur used his hand to find hers, he smiled when he felt her hand, instantly he held it.

Morgana immediately looked at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked again.

Morgana shook her head at him.

A smirk played on Arthur's lips "I can always tell when you are lying."

Morgana smiled without even trying. Arthur was right, they could always tell when each of them were lying even now when they weren't that close anymore.

"Thankyou." She said as she squeezed his hand lightly.

Arthur smiled atleast she was talking now and he knew what the thank you was for.

"Even though i didn't need your help." She teased while Arthur rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh and i'm sorry for ruining your dance with Vivene."

"Who cares about the dance." He carelessly said. "As weird as it may sounds, I rather be with you than her."

"Really?"

"Really."

Morgana smiled and placed her head on Arthur's shoulder without a word, there hands still held together.

After two hours, when the movie finished Merlin let out a yawn "Such a great movie."

Gwen smiled "Yes it was."

Merlin got up from the sofa and went to switch on the light. His gaze turned to Arthur who was on his phone and Morgana who's head was on Arthur's shoulder "Morgana's sleeping?" He questioned surprisingly.

Arthur looked at Merlin and then turned to look at Morgana who was sleeping silently. A smile plastered on his face which faded when he saw Merlin "The movie was boring , what do you expect."

"And you and Morgana are holding hands i see." Merlin said with a smile when he spotted Morgana and Arthur's held hands.

Arthur ignored him and placed his phone in his pocket. He unwrapped his and Morgana's hands and gently placed her on his laps; trying very carfeul not to wake her up. One of his hand went beneath her knees and the other one under her back; ready to carry her weight. Carefully he got up from the sofa while holding her in his arms."I'm going to take Morgana to her room." He said while his gaze was fixed on Morgana's face. He ignored Merlin who was grinning at him and walked out the living room.

"That was so cute." Gwen said quietly when she heard Arthur's footsteps on the stairs. "I wish someone carried me to bed."

"Well i can if you want me to." Merlin said with a grin.

Gwen just chuckled as she got up from the sofa.


	4. Valentines Party

Thankyou for the reviews :)

I'm so sorry for the massive delay in updating this, i was supposed to post this on Valentines day! I'm just so busy and i've got so much course work to hand in. Sorry :)

* * *

><p>Morgana wondered in to the living room, Arthur was sitting on the sofa with his legs on the coffee table while Merlin was sitting on the sofa watching TV.<p>

Morgana disconnected her phone call and walked out of the kitchen "Arthur."

"Yes Morgana?" Arthur said as his eyes were still on the magazine.

"Morgause has a valentines day party going on." She said as she stood in front of him, she liked going to Morgause's parties, they were always awesome.

"Great another party." Arthur scoffed as he looked at her.

Morgana sighed, why did he have to complain so much? "It would be fun Arthur and Gwen and Merlin are coming too."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Well I'm not coming." Arthur said as he faced his magazine again.

"Arthur, us three..."

"No Morgana." He cut of her sentence mid way.

Morgana sighed, she was getting annoyed, she didn't want him to be the only one not going to the party.

Merlin got up from the sofa "Want some help Morgana?" He asked.

She nodded at him and folded her arms.

Merlin walked to Arthur "Arthur I..."

Arthur cut off Merlin's sentence without looking at him "Shut up."

"Arthur." Merlin wined as he pulled the magazine from him, at least now he would have Arthur's full attention.

"Merlin." Arthur pronounced his name angrily "Give that back."

"Not until you listen to me."

"Merlin." Arthur gave him a warning glance.

Merlin crossed his arms; it was time Arthur done the listening.

Arthur put his legs back on the floor and grabbed the knife, that was lying in the fruit bowl which was on the dining table and aimed it towards Merlin.

"Fine." Merlin said as he quickly handed the magazine back to Arthur. He raised his hand in self defence, he didn't want to take any chances especially with Arthur.

As soon as Arthur held the Magazine, Morgana immediately snatched it off him. "Morgana." He moaned; this was worser because Morgana wasn't scared of anything not even the knife and he couldn't aim the knife at a girl now so he placed the knife down.

"Look Arthur, please Morgause is my step sister, she's invited us and..."

"I know Morgana but I..."

"You know what...you can do what you like." She said as she chucked the magazine at him angrily and he caught it skilfully just before it hit his face. She couldn't be bothered to convince him; again, why couldn't he just listen to her for once.

"Why do you have to be so boring for?" Merlin sighed to himself not being aware how loud he was.

Arthur glared at him "What did you say Merlin?"

Merlin glanced at him "I...well..."

"He only stated the truth, you are boring Arthur." Morgana said as she cocked up an eyebrow at him.

"I am not, i repeat am not boring." Arthur said each word slowly to them, his eyes flickered between Morgana and Merlin.

Merlin folded his arms; again "Prove it, come to the party." He knew Arthur would agree now.

Arthur stayed silent, he didn't want to go to the Valentines party, Morgana had Merlin who could take care of her but he had to prove to them that he wasn't boring.

"Scared to take up a challenge, Arthur?" Morgana teased knowing that he will have to agree now.

Arthur roughly sighed "I'm never scared to take up a challenge Morgana and I will be coming to the party."

Morgana and Merlin smiled at each other in victory.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen walked in to the living room. They spotted Arthur and Merlin sitting watching TV. Arthur was wearing a black blazer, a black shit and a red tie while Merlin was wearing a black blazer, a red shirt and a black tie.<p>

Arthur and Merlin's eyes were frozen on both ladies. Morgana was wearing a sleeveless red dress which trailed to her knees, her hair was curled and let out open, and she had a red ruby colour band around her forehead which enhanced her beauty. Gwen was wearing a long red dress which went to her feet, her hair was open while she only had a simple bracelet on.

"Finally." Arthur sighed as he turned off the television and got up.

"Red suits you." Morgana said as she picked up her purse from the table, not clearly stating who the compliment was towards.

"Every colour suits me Morgana but I thank you for the compliment, I get them very rarely from you." Arthur said proudly.

Morgana resisted the urge to laugh as she looked at him "I was talking to Merlin." She said even though honestly the colour really suited Arthur too , not that she'll ever tell him.

"Merlin?" He said while frowning.

"Yes Arthur, Merlin." The look on his face made her want to laugh. She really did love annoying him.

"Thank you Morgana." Merlin grinned while she smiled back at him.

Gwen smiled at Arthur "Arthur, you look awesome as well , I think red seriously suits you too."

Arthur looked at Gwen appreciatively "Thank you Guinevere. I would like to say to you that red is definitely your colour, honestly." He smiled at her while he gave Morgana cuts.

Gwen blushed "Thank you Arthur."

* * *

><p>As Morgana , Merlin , Arthur and Gwen walked up in to the grand hall of Morgause's house, they noticed the amazing decorations. There was red, heart shaped balloons decorated all around the hall and different lights decorated all around the hall. Everyone was there dressed in red.<p>

They spotted a long lady, with blond curls in a red knee high dress with a big man with black hair who had her arm around her waist. As soon as she spotted them , she escaped the man's clutch and walked up to them.

"Morgana." She yelped in joy and hugged her.

"Morgause."

"I'm so glad to see you. I'm happy that you've otherwise this party would've been really dull." Morgause said as she ended there hug.

"I'm happy to be here." Morgana smiled, Morgause was so nice and lovely, she loved her even if she was her step sister.

"My darling you look lovely." she said to Morgana as she stroked her hair.

Morgana smiled "As do you."

Arthur coughed wanting Morgause to notice they were here too and end the sisterly love that was taking place in front of him.

Morgause attention turned to Arthur and she smiled, Arthur was never the patient one "Its been ages since we met Arthur, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good as ever."

Her eyes turned to Gwen "Guinevere." she said as she hugged her "You look amazing."

"Compared to you? I don't think so." Gwen said as they ended there embrace.

Morgause cupped the side of Gwen's face "Sweet as ever." Her gaze then turned to Merlin and she looked at him puzzled, she couldn't work out who he was.

Morgana noticed the confusion on Morgause's face and she introduced Merlin "Morgause, this is Merlin, our friend."

"Oh, nice to meet you Merlin."

"Same to you."

Morgause gasped loudly as she felt someone's hug her from behind, immediately she turned behind. "Cendred." She snapped at the man and hit his arm playfully "You scared me."

"Well you shouldn't have left me for too long." He winked at her.

Merlin looked at them confused, who was Cendred, her boyfriend?, Husband?

"He's her boyfriend, they live together." Gwen whispered to Merlin when she noticed his confused expression.

Merlin nodded at her thankfully and then faced Morgause and Cendred "You make a very nice couple." He said loud enough for Morgause and Cendred to hear and indeed they did.

Morgause and Cendred looked at him "Aww thank you." she said with a smile; Merlin really was cute.

"Don't try to impress my woman." Cendred said teasingly.

Merlin felt his cheeks about to turn red and tried very hard not to blush.

"Let him be." Morgause said as she shook her head playfully.

Cendred just smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips which suddenly turned into snogging.

All fours eyes met, feeling awkward at the scene in front of them.

Merlin coughed "Umm...we should go."

"Yeah, umm bye Morgause." Morgana said as she walked away with her friends; she doubted Morgause heard her.

"They should get a room." Arthur said in disgust as they sat down on a table which was circle shaped and had a silver cloth laid on with red heart shaped sequences scattered on it. It also had a long silver vase with a beautiful rose placed inside it.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "It's their house Arthur, I'm sure they can kiss where ever they want to."

"It's disgusting, he was kissing her as if he was an starving octopus." Arthur screwed his face up; even thinking about it was making him sick.

"Arthur, when you kiss someone you love, the kiss is special, it doesn't matter how you look like when you kiss them. You're acting as if you haven't kissed anyone before."

Arthur rolled his eyes "Well I have but..." He gestured with his hand to complete the sentence but couldn't find any words to complete the sentence.

"I thought so." Morgana immediately said with a victory smile, it was so easy to prove what Arthur wrong, not everyone could do that.

After a few minutes someone spoke "Ladies and gentlemen can I please have your attention?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the centre and they spotted Morgause there with Cendred.

"Now first of all I would like to wish you happy valentines day and I'm happy that you all are here." Morgause said loudly.

Everyone cheered happily.

"Now who's up for a competition?" Cendred questioned.

Everyone shouted answers,

"Me."

"Yeah."

"I am."

"Good. If you got a valentine partner, I would like you to go and stand on one of those mats after I have finished." Morgause said pointing towards the mats that were laid at the centre of the hall. "Now everyone who doesn't have a valentine, after we have finished speaking, the girls will need to go to the left and the boys to the right side of the room." Morgause enthusiastically said.

Cendred continued "Now for the people that don't have a valentine partner, a basket is going to come round to each of you, you have to pick out a paper chit which would have the same number for someone in the opposite sex. Then both of the partners would have to dance on the mats that are laid on the floor at the centre, every time the music stops someone will come and fold the mat up, it will continue until someone wins. Am I clear?"

Different answers from the guests,

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yaay."

Everyone got up and made there ways to there destinations.

A basket came around to Morgana and she dipped her hand in and picked out a small pink colour paper, she unfolded it to discover the number eight written boldly in black.

She looked at Gwen who was looking at her pink paper. "What number you got?"

"Twelve. You?" Gwen asked.

"Eight." Morgana said while she noticed all the men and ladies meeting up, trying to find there partners.

A black hair, built man walked up to them "Hey, any of you two got a number five?" He asked Morgana and Gwen.

"No." Morgana and Gwen said in unison.

"Bad luck for me, ey?" He said in a playful way.

Gwen and Morgana smiled at each other.

"I'll leave you to it." He said as he walked away with a smile.

"He was cute." Morgana said as she looked at Gwen.

"He was." Gwen smiled.

"Who was he?" Arthur immediately asked as he approached them.

"Someone." Morgana casually said as she shrug her shoulders while she noticed Arthur's expression darken.

"So you've found your dance partners yet?" Merlin questioned, his gaze moving between Morgana and Gwen.

"No, I got number twelve, don't know who else has got it." Gwen added a shrug after the sentence.

"Twelve?" Merlin questioned with a shock.

Gwen nodded her head.

"I don't' believe my luck." Merlin exclaimed. He noticed the confused expression of the trio and explained "I've got number twelve, you are my dance partner Gwen." He said trying to control his happiness.

Gwen smiled widely "That's great."

Merlin put out his hand and Gwen accepted it, as they walked to the dance floor. "Cheerio." He said to Arthur and Morgana who were left standing on there own.

Morgana carried on looking at them, Merlin was a really cute, lovely and funny person. He was always so cheerful, too bad Arthur wasn't like that.

"What you looking at?" Arthur questioned.

Morgana looked at him "You don't find guys like Merlin now days."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "Merlin?" He questioned, which girl in her right mind would want a guy like Merlin.

"Well he's so cute, cheerful, happy. what would a girl want more?"

"How do I know?" Arthur scoffed while he broke his eye contact with Morgana, He still didn't understand why would a girl want Merlin, he knew that Merlin was a nice, cheerful person to be with but still, a lot of girls would prefer him over Merlin, shame Morgana never thought that.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him; he could be more than annoying sometimes.

"Excuse me."

Morgana and Arthur immediately turned around and they spotted a girl wearing a red dress that ended just above her knees. Her blonde hair put into a pony tail.

"You got number three?" She asked while she tangled her fingers in her hair.

Arthur took a deep breath "No."

The girl gave him a flirty look with a smile "My bad." She added a wink as she walked away much to Morgana's disgust.

Arthur huffed loudly "She is good looking."

"She is?" Morgana questioned with a frown.

"Compared to you? Yes." He teased, knowing that it would annoy her.

"Shut up." Morgana said resisting the urge to shout at him, he really did get on her nerves sometimes.

"I wonder where my partner is?" Arthur said as he looked around while he spotted a lot of people meeting there partners and most already on the mat.

"Well make an effort and find her."

"As if." He rolled his eyes. After a few moments he spoke again "What number you got anyway?"

"Number eight." She sighed. Where the hell was her partner? Even though Arthur's company wasn't that bad.

"What?" He asked horrified.

"What?" Morgana said confused.

Arthur looked at his paper again "I wish this wasn't true."

"What is it?"

"I have the displeasure of being your dance partner." He said as he showed her the paper chit as evidence.

"What?" She said thrilled as she looked at the number which was written in black and in bold.

Arthur nodded his head.

Your displeasure or mine?" She questioned as she rolled her eyes, even though dancing with Arthur wasn't that bad but if he didn't want to dance with her then her reaction should be the same as his, right?

Arthur ignored her "Shall we." He asked.

Morgana nodded as they walked to the middle of the hall among other couples. There was an empty silver mat on the ground, both stood on it, Arthur wrapped his arm around Morgana's waist and held her hand while Morgana put her hand on his shoulder. Morgana kept her eyes on Arthur's , his eyes were shining; no wonder blue was her favourite colour. The music started playing in a beautiful, slow tune, and all the couples started dancing slowly.

"Morgana, why are you staring In my eyes so deeply?" Arthur asked after a few minutes silence.

"Your eyes are more impressive than you." Morgana added a smirk after the sentence.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh "Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?"

Morgana let out a smile, but before she could reply the music turned off and a man came to them and as they got off the mat, he folded the mat up in half. They stood back on the mat waiting for the music to start again to dance.

"So how comes you haven't got a boyfriend yet?" Arthur asked casually as they started dancing again on the mat.

Morgana smiled at him "Just waiting for the right guy, someone who would stay with me forever. And what about, strange as it seems you haven't had a girlfriend for a year now, pretty impressive I think, usually you have a new girlfriend every month."

Arthur smirked "It's not my fault that girls are attracted to me. I break up most because they want me to sleep with them and I don't want to."

Morgana looked at him unbelievably "You've never slept with any girl yet?" Now that was impressive.

"No, I'm waiting for the right girl." He added a smile.

Morgana smiled at him, sometimes he could be the most adorable person ever and sometimes he could be an arrogant, annoying prat.

"Too bad my job was coming in the way otherwise I would still be dating and maybe I would've found her by now." He added.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him.

The music carried on playing and stopping and couples kept losing so they had to leave the dance floor. Each time the music started and they stepped back on to the mat, Morgana noticed that she was much closer to Arthur each time.

After a few minutes the music stopped again and a man came and folded Morgana and Arthur's mat again. The mat was so small that it only had room for one person only.

"How are we going to dance on this?" She questioned as she looked at the mat.

Arthur thought for a bit. He then stepped on the mat; taking up all the space. "Step on my shoes."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Stand on my shoes, we'll dance like this."

Morgana silently obeyed, it was a good idea. She put both of her feet on top of Arthur's shoes.

As she stepped on, Arthur didn't feel a lot of weight on him. He wrapped his arm around her waist steadily, to make sure she doesn't fall off while she put her arms around his neck.

They carried on moving silently to the beat of the music, time went passed and both of them just held each other's gaze and had a casual conversation. And soon they heard clapping and cheering. They looked around and noticed that there was no-one dancing, everyone was on one side clapping.

Morgana immediately got off from Arthur's shoes, she was sure her cheeks must've turned pink.

"Morgana." Morgause exclaimed as she walked up to her and grasped her into a hug "You and Arthur won."

"We did?" Morgana said after they ended there embrace.

"Yes and here is your prize." She said pointing to Cendred's hand who was holding a red shining heart shaped trophy.

Cendred handed her the trophy. "Congrats."

"This is beautiful. Thank you." Morgana smiled, the trophy was beautiful and the fact that she won the trophy with Arthur somehow made it better.

"And there are crowns for both of you." Morgause said excited as she took the crowns out of Cendred's hands, she placed a silver crown with a red heart shaped placed at the centre on Morgana's head and she done the same to Arthur "Congrats Arthur."

Morgana smiled as she turned to look at Arthur who smiled at her, he did look quite dashing with that crown on, as if he was a prince of some sort.

"Congrats." He said with a smile.

"Same to you."

"Now everyone, it's time to party and eat. Enjoy yourself." Cendred shouted to everyone.

Everyone walked back to there seats including Arthur and Morgana.

"Congrats both of you." Gwen smiled as she took a seat. She was really happy they won.

"You guys were awesome, we lost when the music shut forth time." Merlin grinned as he sat on the seat.

Arthur stood up "We know how awesome we were Merlin."

Merlin rolled his eyes at him, Arthur never appreciated any praise, certainly not the ones Merlin gave.

"Anyways, who's up for a drink?" Arthur questioned.

"I am."

"What about you two?" Arthur asked, his eyes flickering between Morgana and Gwen.

"Yeah we'll have something to drink too, right Gwen."

"Yep."

Arthur nodded, his eyes turned to Merlin who was still sitting there. He sighed loudly "Well come with me Merlin, how on earth can I hold four glasses on my own."

"Well your hands are quite big, just hold two glasses in each hand." Merlin added a grin after the sentence.

Arthur looked at him horrified "My hands are not big Merlin."

Merlin got up and walked up to Arthur "I know, I did say quite big."

Arthur punched him on the arm, a bit too hard.

Merlin bit his tongue and tried to control the scream that was urging to come out of his mouth "Oh, did I forget to mention that I was joking?" He added just in case Arthur decided to punch him again.

"You certainly well did." Arthur said walking off with Merlin beside him rubbing his arm.

Gwen looked at Morgana who was staring at Arthur's back, she opened her mouth to speak but got interrupted,

"Hey." A man with black hair, a suit was standing there.

"Lancelot." Gwen smiled as she got up. "Am I not glad to see you?"

"I hope you are." He smiled as he hugged her.

Gwen giggled, she really liked Lancelot, he was a funny, charming man but the thing she really liked was that he had a great personality, that's why she fell for him. They dated once but things didn't work out, he was always so busy working and didn't give her enough time so they split up but they promised they would stay good friends, and they did fulfil the promise even till now and she was more than glad.

"How are you Morgana?" He asked her after he ended his and Gwen's embrace. Morgana was pretty and was a great person but his heart got attached to Gwen when he first saw her, too bad things didn't work out with him and Gwen, after she left him, he regretted breaking up with her even though that's what she wanted but it was his fault, he was always so busy working, earning money so he could train to be a solicitor.

"Good, you?" She said with a wide smile.

"Good. Well I was wondering can I steal your friend over here for a dance?" He questioned.

Morgana smiled as she looked at Gwen who's eyes were opened widely and was also smiling with surprise. Her gaze turned back to Lancelot "Why not?"

"Thank you." He smiled as he looked at Gwen who was smiling at him. "You don't mind right?"

Gwen shook her head "Of course not." She was more than happy that she was going to dance with him.

Lancelot smiled "After you." He said as he stepped back as Gwen walked ahead.

Morgana watched them go, they were so adorable together, even though they broke up, they were still so close to each other. If only things worked out between him and Gwen.

After a few minutes later the lights shut and everything was dark.

Arthur was walking back with Merlin, both of them holding two glasses of drinks each when the lights turned off. "What the hell." He almost shouted as he stopped walking, he couldn't see anything.

"Why did the lights turn off?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, how the hell am I supposed to know when I am with you." Arthur said quietly even though he felt like killing Merlin sometimes, the questions he asked were so silly.

Everyone was calling out in the dark.

"Guys, Guys." Cendred shouted before everyone went quiet.

"We don't know what's happened to the lights, just bear with us , the lights would be back on soon."

After a few minutes of Cendred's speech, the lights came back on.

"About time." Arthur sighed as he started walking again to the tables.

"Where is Morgana and Gwen? I'm sure this was the table they were..." Arthur paused as he spotted the red trophy Morgause gave to Morgana lying on the ground with the crown. Arthur immediately placed the glasses on the table and picked up the items. "Why are these here?"

"Umm..." Merlin was unsure of what to say as he put down the glasses which he was holding on the table.

"Where are they?" Arthur looked around, he felt worried.

Merlin looked around and he spotted Gwen standing next to man, there hands entwined together. Inside he felt a bit jealous, he didn't know why. "Gwen's there." He said slowly while he pointed to the couple.

As soon as Arthur spotted Gwen he almost ran towards her "Gwen."

Gwen and Lancelot faced Arthur and Merlin who was standing behind Arthur. "Arthur." She said; not to sure what else to say.

"Where's Morgana?"

"She was sitting on the table. Isn't she there?"

"No and I found this on the floor." Arthur said showing her the trophy and the crown while he was trying to control his heart that was beating very hard.

Panic over took on Gwen's face. "What?...have...you...checked everywhere." She managed to stay while stammering, her hand started shaking slowly in Lancelot's. She didn't know why but she felt scared.

"I don't know. I'm going to look around. Hold this." Arthur placed Morgana's crown and trophy and he placed it in Gwen's hand who detached her hand from Lancelot's. He took also took off his crown and shoved it in her hand as he ran away.

"Arthur." Merlin called out behind him.

Arthur paid no attention as his eyes scanned the whole room in an attempt to find Morgana. "Where are you Morgana?" He whispered to himself.


End file.
